Bay 2
by AquaGothGirl124
Summary: Ross' family comes to stay with him and Bay. Bay feels that she does not belong in Ross' family. But, with every passing day, Bay feels something or somebody is watching her, and with a new element stiring up within her, Bay may find her self in a sticky situation.


**Hey guys. I'm back and better than ever, I have a boat load of new chapters and characters introduce. So without keeping you guys waiting let's get on with the story. **

**Bay's P.O.V.**

Thank goodness it's summer vacation. I practically was dying for it to come. Summer to me meant an endless two months of doing nothing but hanging out with my two best friends since pre-k, Olive and Morty, and Eli, my boyfriend. It also meant having more time to be with my family, my real family and Ross. I had found out just mere months ago I was Kur just like my brother and ever since then my parents, both, have been keeping a very close watch on me. It's actually begun to creep me out; I mean they have put up so many cameras up around town and in my own home, I can't go anywhere without feeling watched. But I know they love me and this is why they are doing this, but still it's weird, then again everything and everyone around me isn't normal. It was a Saturday morning when Zak came over to help out with my chores. The morning was so beautiful; The Sun was burning brightly in the sky, little kids were running through sprinklers and riding on bikes, and the outdoor mall was packed. As I unloaded the stacks of hay out of the pickup onto the soft green grass I saw Ross walking back from Morty's house with some more of Morty's mom's homemade salsa. He had that look again, the look that said "I'm not ready for the next three weeks". Just then I felt Zak shaking my arm "So what's wrong with Ross? Why does he look so stressed?" Zak said his eyes scrunched up like he was concentrating on the question itself. Things between me and him were kind of tense; ever since learning that I am part Kur like he is we've just had more of a stronger connection now more than ever and I couldn't shake this feeling that we were more connected than just a brother and sister twin thing, almost like we were one " Well, the most stressful and confusing people in Ross's life is coming over and staying for the next three weeks" I said removing the brown gloves on my hands and pulled at my braided hair going down my back. Zak shook his head waiting for me to continue "Ross's family is coming over" Even saying the words made we want to skip the entire event. Zak still looked at me as if waiting for bigger news "What?" I asked him "Nothing, It's just you talk about them as though they were insane" Zak said. This brought on an outburst of laughter from me, and my brother looked at me as though _I were_ insane, I didn't blame him though "I'm sorry, it's just that you have yet to meet them" I said unloading the last of the load in the pickup and walking to the front of the truck to take it back to the barn; I know it may seem strange that I'm driving even though I'm only fourteen, technically if I can drive a tractor, I can drive a truck, all of this was told to me by non-other than my dad, Ross. Zak hopped into the front with me and watched me carefully as I pulled out of the field and into the driveway. I knew how he felt; he was probably scared that I wasn't going to hear some little kid and run over him or her; I didn't blame him either, it seemed as though my hearing was slowly getting worse, I couldn't hear the things I could a few weeks ago, like I had to turn up the radio a few pitches louder than normal, It really freaked me and Ross and I out so we went to the doctor so they could change the settings on my hearing aids, and all the doctor said that I have an ear infection. My real family has gotten better at some of the signing, knowing little and basic phrases, but they still were on a good start. As I got out of the truck, I threw Ross the keys "_Don't worry Grams and Gramps are coming first tomorrow_" Ross signed.

"_Whoa. Wait. Tomorrow?" _

"_Yes tomorrow. What's wrong?_" Ross signed. I looked at him with an exasperated look "_You didn't say tomorrow_" I signed. Zak stood right next to Ross and m looking at me to him "_Hey B. It's going to be alright_" Ross signed taking me into his arms. I knew that no matter what Ross said to me, these four weeks are going to be for either the best or the worst.

**Sorry for taking so long. It took me almost a entire month to get my ideas onto here. How was it? Please review and subscribe. Thank you.**


End file.
